Why do I feel this way?
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Draco Malfoy was the definition of hate, she hated him with all her heart. Hermione Granger was the definition of irritating, he gaged at the thought of her. So now that one of them has their own bf/gf, why cant they stop thinking about each other? Why were they feeling so jealous? What tragic events will bring them together?


**Hermione's POV**

My books crashed to the ground. I sighed and stared at them, scattered on the floor. I continued to stare at them, as if they were going to jump up back into my arms. I was a witch, but I didn't even have the energy to cast a spell, so I just slowly bent down to pick them up, praying I wouldn't drop them again.

I sighed again, a sigh of desperation. I heard a snigger behind me and turned to see Malfoy and his drones lounging on the concrete walls between the pillars.

"Drop something Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Only my patients for pathetic scum like you lot" I said, moving my foot like I was squashing my patients into the ground like a cigarette before leaving them scowling. I

headed towards the common room, hoping to find myself alone. But as usual Harry sat on the couch reading the paper as Ron and Lavender played tonsil hockey in the corner.

"Hermione" Harry called but I was already heading upstairs to the girl's bedrooms. The room was full of girls and I heard their voices lower and almost stop as they saw me come in. I could feel their eyes on me as I put my books away under my bed.

I left the room as fast as I could, feeling like I couldn't breathe. Ever since that day I had been the gossip of the school, the punchline for every joke.

I tried to hold back my tears as I passed Ron and Lavender again, he didn't even look over in my direction. I bet he didn't even know I was here. I wanted to stand in front of them. Yell and scream for him to finally look away from Lavender and notice my existence. But I knew that wouldn't help me in any way.

I stormed out of the common room before even Harry knew I had left. As usual my feet carried me to the library. This place always made me feel better.

As much as I loved non-fiction books about history and spells, when I was upset I secretly loved the fiction section. I would read hundreds of blurbs a day just to find one book that would strike my interest.

A book about a girl who feels as though she doesn't fit in. That is until a hot and mysterious figure appears in her life. All the girl's drool over him, but it is her that he is interested in. I knew these books were romance books for teenage girls. But for me, I loved them, however I knew there was a reason they were in the fiction area.

I flicked through the books, reading the blurbs and summaries, book after book. Sometimes it would take days before I found a book I actually wanted to read, but that didn't bother me one bit.

I picked up one book and started reading the back. "I have never felt so alone. I still don't know what made me confess my true feeling towards him, I guess it was assumption we would always be together. But I wasn't even a girl in his eyes, not even worth it. High school can be so cruel..." I looked up from the blurb. I didn't want to read anymore, and I probably couldn't because my eyes were welled up with tears.

"What you got there Granger?" A voice came from nowhere and I felt the book leave my hand. I looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy lounging on a chair as he started flipping through the book. I hadn't even heard him come up behind me. I was so upset and surprised at the same time I couldn't move.

"Autobiography Granger?" He sneered pointing to the blurb of the book. I just stood there, dumfounded.

"Books can teach you many things, but not how to be a girl. You don't act like a girl, you don't look like a girl, I am honestly surprised it took Weaselbee that long to realize your just a mudblood. However I was pleasantly surprised that he finally lived up to his pure blood status and decided someone like you was only weighing him down" Malfoy grinned evilly.I couldn't handle this.

"I don't need you telling me what I already know" I cried before running off.

**Malfoy's POV**

I watched Granger run off, tears streaming from her eyes. I sat there, frozen in my chair. Not the reaction I was used to.

Whenever I taunted her, I always received a snarky comment before she turned away and went back to ignoring me. I didn't like this reaction, it wasn't the same. Damn Weasley had broken her. One of favorite things to do was irritate Granger. Especially since her existence irritated me. Filthy mudblood, thinks she's so smart and great.

Ever since last week though she had been different. Not that I ever noticed or anything.


End file.
